


Кот

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Кот обладал воистину слизеринской злопамятностью и целенаправленно изводил Джинни. Он не только без зазрения совести и дальше забирался в их супружескую постель и спал на груди у Гарри, свесив яйца ему на лицо. Он настраивал против нее детей.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Кот

Все началось на дне рождения у Лавгуд, куда Гарри завалился с большой и шумной компанией. Ели стейки и салаты. Обсуждали работу, детей и политику. Сплетничали. Строили планы на будущее. Словом, ничто не предвещало. Когда кто-то из них уже изрядно навеселе кинул в угол бутылку из-под сливочного пива, оттуда вдруг раздалось громкое шипение, и на праздничный стол вознесся огромный усатый кот. Шерсть у кота лоснилась, а на горестно-презрительной плосковатой морде было написано: «Вы все покойники».

— А ну пошел отсюда, котяра, — махнул на него рукой Симус и тут же обзавелся четырьмя красными бороздками от когтей на все предплечье.

— Хренасе, злой какой, — Рон, поднаторевший в бесконечной войне с садовыми гномами, схватился за палочку, но Гарри отвел его руку в сторону.

Кот ему сразу понравился презрительной мордой и умением постоять за себя.

— Да вы с ума сошли! — воскликнула именинница и подхватила кота в нежные объятья. — Это же Малфой!

— В смысле «Малфой»? — не понял Симус. — Твоего кота зовут Малфой?

— Нет, это и есть Драко Малфой, — принялась терпеливо объяснять Луна почти нараспев. — Он превратился в кота и теперь живет у нас. Я тоже сначала не верила, но он разлил чернила в папином кабинете и написал «Меня зовут Драко». Я попросила Гермиону найти заклинание, как его расколдовать, но у нее сами понимаете… другие заботы. Бедняжка.

— Надеюсь, роды пройдут нормально, — сказала Джинни.

Симус похлопал Рона по плечу.

Кот обмяк в тонких руках Лавгуд, всем своим видом выражая смирение и покорность судьбе.

— Но почему? Почему он у вас? — только и смог выдавить Гарри, на всякий случай обращаясь к более независимому источнику информации — мистеру Лавгуду.

Ксенофилиус только развел руками:  
— Он наш родственник.

— И он полезный, — поддакнула Лавгуд. — Избавил дом от мышей, правда, папа?

Гарри представил, как Драко душит мышей на пыльном чердаке, и ему стало нехорошо.

— Ты меня извини, Луна, но кота я заберу. Ты, конечно, здорово ладишь со всякими там мозгошмыгами, но кормить Малфоя мышами… В общем, давай-ка он поживет у меня какое-то время?

— Если захочет, то конечно, — все так же блаженно улыбаясь, ответила Лавгуд.

Гарри понятия не имел, каким будет волеизъявление кота. Однако, имея кое-какой политический опыт, он на всякий случай украл с кухни кусок мяса.  
Мясо кот неторопливо съел и, кажется, проникся к Поттеру скупым мужским уважением. Так что когда они с Джинни собрались аппарировать домой, кот величественно лежал у Гарри на плече и с высоты его немаленького роста смотрел на мир, как на говно.

После аппарации кот осторожно принюхался и остановился в гостиной, не уверенный, что стоит идти дальше.

— Пошли, покормлю тебя, сиротинушка, — насмешливо сказала Джинни.

Кот посмотрел на нее, как на внезапно заговоривший комод, повернулся задом, явив мощные пушистые яйца, и пометил угол.

Обстановку разрядил Поттер — он подхватил кота на руки, убрал палочкой котовью мочу и стремительно скрылся в детской.

— Смотрите, кого я вам принес! Только осторожно. Не лезьте к нему, с котом надо соблюдать правила вежливости.

Переодевшаяся в домашнюю пижаму Джинни застала идиллическую картину. Кот был закормлен деликатесами, затискан и тихо дремал, в то время как дети делили его упитанную тушу. Джеймс обещал Алу коллекцию своих моделей метел в обмен на то, чтобы кот спал с ним. Ал отказывался, предлагая живого рогатого жука и кучу вредилок в придачу, а Лили, понимая, что ей в этом аукционе ничего не светит, ныла, что нажалуется папе.

— Милый, подойди-ка сюда! — крикнула Джинни.

— Пап, а они… — начала Лили, как только его увидела, но Гарри уже уловил суть проблемы.

— Вот что, у кота будет отдельная комната. Этот кот не может быть чьим-то, это сам свой кот, мы должны уважать его частную жизнь.

Факт, что у них живет не просто какой-то кот, а кот-со-своей-комнатой, странным образом привел детей в еще больший восторг, и они довольные разошлись по спальням. А Гарри потратил два часа, заново выучивая заклинания расширения пространства и создания всякой мебели. Хоть Малфой и был котом, но селить его в обычном хламовнике не стоило.

Наутро кот обнаружился в супружеской кровати. Он нагло дрых у Гарри на пояснице, и проснувшаяся первой Джинни завопила от возмущения.

Гарри и кот, кажется, смутились одинаково, но сбивчивые извинения и виноватый вид не помогли. Красная от негодования Джиневра железной рукой схватила кота за шкирку и понесла в его комнату. Поттер плелся следом, не зная, чем помочь. Коту явно было больно. Но Джинни была обиженной женщиной, а кот был мужиком, следовательно, мог и потерпеть. И кот действительно молча терпел, хотя на прищуренной морде у него читалось: «Ах же ты тупая пизда!»

Джинни распахнула дверь комнаты и, остолбенев, сказала только:

— Ого!

— Что? — не понял Гарри.

— Ничего, — она впихнула кота ему в руки, развернулась и исчезла со скоростью квиддичного ловца.

— Ну вот чего она…? — сказал коту Гарри, перевел взгляд на комнату и, кажется, понял, «чего».

Здесь было светлее, чем в их спальне. Гораздо просторнее. Сочетание светлого полированного дерева стен со светло-зеленым, цвета ранней травы, ковролином и белизной потолка создавало ощущение тепла, уюта и чего-то весеннего. А самое главное, здесь не было ничего лишнего, и свет из исскуственных окон, обменявшихся пространством с опушкой леса, свободно проходил через всю комнату, чтобы позолотить котовью шерсть.

— Вот что, сиди-ка ты тут, ладно? И не злись на нее, — Гарри бережно сгрузил кота на пол и пошел собираться на работу.

День тянулся бесконечно. Нет, он знал, что дома у него безопасно и что кот способен постоять за себя. Но все равно, когда вернулся и обнял пушистого зверюгу, у него камень с души упал.

Кот обладал воистину слизеринской злопамятностью и целенаправленно изводил Джинни. Он не только без зазрения совести и дальше забирался в их супружескую постель и спал на груди у Гарри, свесив яйца ему на лицо. Он настраивал против нее детей. Все попытки дистанциировать кота они воспринимали в штыки. За какую-то пару недель они уловили закономерности в антикотовьих поползновениях и образовали против нее оппозиционную фракцию. Теперь, едва она успевала открыть рот, как они дружно орали: «Нет, ни за что!», — чтобы потом ругаться между собой за закрытыми дверями.  
Наконец, стоило ей пытаться привлечь внимание мужа, как слизеринский гад лез к нему на руки, опрокидывал что-нибудь или просто садился наводить гигиену. Победить в конкурентной борьбе с котом, закинувшим правую ногу за левое ухо, чтобы сладострастно и самозабвенно вылизывать себя под коленкой, у нее не было ни малейшего шанса. Гарри любовался им сквозь полуприкрытые веки и подвисал.

— Я вам не мешаю? — не выдержала она. — Боюсь, тебе придется выбирать, я или он.

— Ты что, ревнуешь к коту? — удивился Гарри и покраснел, как гриффиндорский вымпел.

Однажды она застала мужа за разговором с котом. Кот слушал, выражая молчаливую поддержку. На его скорбной морде застыло выражение глубокого понимания.

— А со мной ты поговорить не хочешь? — спросила она у Гарри.

— О чем? — не понял он.

И вот тогда ее терпение лопнуло.

Обычно в таких случаях женщины собирают вещи и уходят в родной дом. Но Джинни и так была у себя дома, так что она собрала вещи и ушла к Лонгботтому. Вернувшемуся домой из Аврората Поттеру осталась лишь прощальная записка.

Выбор Джинни оказался фатальным. Если бы она ушла к Финнигану, к Маклаггену или к Сэпфори, Гарри просто набил бы им морду, вернул жену, извинился перед ней и все тянулось бы и дальше по накатанной. Но Лонгботтома он уважал. И чувства его уважал. По всему выходило, что ему надо смириться и жить дальше.

Следующий удар ждал его, когда он принялся искать кота. Уходя, Джинни, вместо того, чтобы хлопнуть дверью, как все порядочные люди, оставила ее приоткрытой, и кот, по всей видимости, ушел.

Благодаря общению с Роном, Симусом, Амикусом и братьями Джордан, в голове у Гарри имелся готовый сценарий на случай ухода жены, включавший в себя распитие бутылки огневиски в одну физиономию. Пить он не умел и не любил, но честно влил в себя стакан, прежде чем решить, что ритуал соблюден.  
Усталость от рабочей недели, тяжесть утрат и крепкий алкоголь дали синергетический эффект. Гарри разрыдался, разозлился и отправился в имение Малфоев возвращать хотя бы кота. Домовой эльф перенес его от парковых ворот в холл.

— Мистер Поттер пришел за своим котом, хозяин! — объявил домовик и предусмотрительно исчез.

Гарри огляделся. Около лестницы стоял в своем великолепном человеческом обличье Драко Малфой.

— Ага, так значит, ты здесь?! — Гарри двинулся на Малфоя; следовало проверить, что тот ему не мерещится.

— Ты в порядке? — спросило прекрасное виденье сдержанно и немного печально.

Но Поттер не был в порядке. Он положил Малфою руки на грудь, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий, потом как-то незаметно для себя вжал его в нижнюю колонну лестницы и зарыдал у него на плече.

— Джинни ушла, и это все из-за тебя. Она оставила записку… — неструктурированное бормотание полилось из него сплошным потоком.

Малфой сдержанно похлопал его рукой по спине, потом вздохнул и оставил ладонь между лопаток. От этого простого жеста Гарри развезло окончательно. Он сам не понял, в какой момент он, вместо того, чтобы и дальше рыдать на груди у Малфоя, стал покрывать засосами его шею, чувствуя, что с каждой минутой мир вокруг становится все лучше и лучше. Его так увлек процесс, что он мог бы, кажется, заниматься им до утра, но Драко запустил руку в его волосы, отцепил от себя и поцеловал. От малфоевской властности, толкнувшегося в рот языка и чужой руки на ширинке мир окончательно улетел в тартарары. Гарри лез целоваться, лез под рубашку и в трусы, Малфой краснел, задыхался, прятал лицо за волосами, но в итоге отвечал тем же самым. Только движения его были до обидного отточенными, а взгляд внимательным. Он смотрел в глаза, взяв в руку член Гарри, не отводил взгляд, когда медленными движениями довел его до разрядки. Под этим взглядом Гарри казалось, что он сейчас умрет. Вывернется наизнанку. Сгорит и исчезнет. Впрочем, он не остался в долгу, заставив Малфоя стонать и напоследок лизнув свои испачканные пальцы. Не прошло и десяти минут, как они стояли полуодетые и перемазанные спермой.

Первым отдышался Малфой, магией привел их одежду в порядок и чуть насмешливо спросил:

— Поужинаем?

— Раз уж я теперь все равно один, может, вернешься ко мне? — предложил Гарри, краем мозга понимая, что вряд ли Драко захочет переселяться из семейного мэнора в Нору.

Но можно было, например, привести в порядок особняк Блэков.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Драко.

— Что мы могли бы снова жить вместе, — он принялся убеждать Малфоя и пропустил момент, когда оказался обездвижен.

Не получалось ни говорить, ни дотянуться до палочки. А хуже всего, Драко снова смотрел на него отстраненно.

— Не дергайся, это для твоего же блага, Поттер. Приготовься, сейчас аппарируем, — вместо того, чтобы обнять, Малфой брезгливо ухватил его за предплечье.

— Сэм, целителя Робинса срочно в мой кабинет, — закричал он, едва они оказались на новом месте, и Гарри понял, что они в Мунго.

Через пять минут он рассказывал мистеру Робинсу историю про кота в доказательство того, что он не сумасшедший и правда жил последний месяц с Малфоем. Робинс участливо кивал. Малфой с профессионально пустым лицом смотрел в пустой блокнот.

Заставив Гарри ответить на ряд идиотских вопросов типа «из чего сделана шоколадная лягушка?», Робинс поднялся.

— Поздравляю, вы абсолютно здоровы! По крайней мере, по моей части. Распорядок дня вам лучше поменять и снотворное сменить, вы пьете снотворное? Но это уже не в моей компетенции. Оставляю вас в хороших руках, — и он ушел.

— Что это было, Малфой? — спросил Гарри.

Тот поднялся и нервно прошелся по кабинету.

— Луна Лавгуд — давняя пациентка целителя Робинса. Так что если ты не хочешь составить ей компанию, включай мозги хоть иногда.

— Но почему ты сразу не возразил, когда я сказал, что из-за тебя меня бросила Джинни?

— Очевидно, я тебя не так понял, — процедил сквозь зубы Малфой. — А сейчас, если ты не возражаешь, дверь там.

Гарри уставился на него во все глаза.

— И этот человек советует мне включить мозги. Ты правда думаешь, что я сейчас могу от тебя уйти? Малфой, — он подошел и осторожно коснулся запястья, — подумай еще раз.

— Ладно, сделаем так, — смилостивился Драко. — Если ты найдешь кота, то я, как ты выражаешься, к тебе вернусь. А если кот погиб или пропал, то живи и дальше один со своим идиотизмом. И вот еще что, с этого дня кот — мой! Ты его не заслуживаешь.

...Они искали кота в окрестностях Норы всю ночь с перерывами на поцелуи и минет, а наутро нашли его на кухне. Кот презрительно жрал оставленные на плите котлеты.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Кот"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**   
>  [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
